


These Fossilized Remains

by bug_from_space



Series: Suspended Reality [3]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Have I gotten emotionally invested in the emotional wellbeing of another minor character...?, Light Angst, Time Skips, Well actually yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: The first time Zara learned about dinosaurs she was four years, and twenty years later she's dating the head of a dinosaur island.





	These Fossilized Remains

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel of sorts to the other two parts of this series.

The first time Zara learned about dinosaurs she was four years old and her mother had bought her a book to teach her letters and words. The next book had been about dinosaurs and Zara had loved them. The giant lizards (years later Claire would tell her they were more like leathery birds) had become a passion for her.

She was five the first time her parents brought her to the Museum of Natural History to see the dinosaur exhibit as a birthday gift. The day had consisted of the exited five year old gazing up in amazement at the fossils of the creatures. The day had been a good one, Zara had excitedly talked about the dinosaurs, explaining some of it to her little brother.

When Zara was six, the incident at Isla Nublar made international news. Zara had listened with rapt attention as the people on the TV explained what had happened, and how it was a bad thing to have done. (She didn’t understand a lot of the terms but the idea dinosaurs had existed was astounding). Ellie Sattler had, overnight, become her idol. The person she wanted more than anything to be like. 

She was ten when the passion died, shuffled aside for what people said should be more proper interests for a girl. (Nursing, motherhood, teaching, certainly not paleontology.) She packed up the books and the posters and everything else to hide from view and temptation.

It was eight years later when the passion had found a new hook to hold onto. Jurassic World, a new and improved park, according to the news. Better paddocks, better control, but still dinosaurs. (Secretly Zara wants so badly to visit, but she has a degree to do first. Business and Communications, something that can make for a good job in the future. Besides the cost to go would be astronomical, it was irresponsible.) 

The next four years are full of keeping aware of the dinosaurs, and the park, but mostly keeping her head down and working hard for her degree. When she graduates she sends a resume to Jurassic World. Edgar laughs when she tells him. Only she would travel halfway across the world to work on a dinosaur island. (She in turn, mocks him for his fascination with deep sea fish.)

At twenty three, Zara had become the personal assistant to Claire Dearing head of Jurassic World. Living in Jurassic World meant that her life was hectic. Scheduling meetings, and free time (the little of it that they actually got.) But it was everything she had ever dreamed of.

At twenty four, Zara comforted Claire after another failed date, and another person mocked her for her itineraries, and Zara realized with a sudden shock, that she was in love with Claire Dearing.

At twenty four Zara Young starts dating Claire Dearing and her brother Edgar tells her she’s ridiculous because she’s so happy.


End file.
